Malfoy Charm
by Keikokin
Summary: Harry goes to Hagrid to talk. What's wrong with Harry? What does Draco have to do with it? COMPLETE SLASH malemale relationship


This is very fluffy. A friend of mine requested I have a piece where things go slowly. Well, my slash buddy, here it is.

Yes, I take liberties with the characters, and I write OCC for the most part, if you have a problem with that leave now. I do have beta readers, but no one is perfect. So back off.

Thanks to Barbara & Amedia for reading this through for me.

Disclaimer: I own only the characters Luke & Smokey in this story. All other characters are the property of J.K. Rowling. I make no profit from the use of these two characters and mean no disrespect only tribute.

Malfoy Charm

By Keikokin

Pairing: HP/DM

Warnings: Fluff, silliness

Chapter one: Hagrid's hut

It was Friday afternoon and Harry was down at Hagrid's hut visiting. He'd had great deal on this mind of late, and had grown despondent. He didn't know whom he could talk to about his problem. Then he received a note from Hagrid inviting him to tea, and it was the perfect solution.

"Blimey, it's good to see you 'Arry!" said the half-giant upon opening the door.

"How are you Hagrid? How's Madame Maxime?" said Harry in reply.

"Olympe and me's just fine 'Arry. I see her when I can."

Harry didn't say anything for a bit, just sipped the tea Hagrid brought him and petted Fang.

"What's wrong 'Arry? There used to be a time when you could tell me anything," Hagrid said sadly.

"Well, Hagrid remember how much you had to tell me about the wizarding world? I've got some more questions," Harry said, blushing.

Hagrid was puzzled as to why Harry was blushing, but didn't want to pry.

"Ok, 'Arry. I'll try me best, go ahead."

"Well, um, what about relationships in our world?"

"Oh, you've got your eye on someone then?" asked Hagrid chuckling.

"Well, wizards and witches are special, see…" began Hagrid

"Um, Hagrid?"

"Yes, 'Arry?"

"Just leave the witches out, okay?" said Harry blushing furiously now.

"OH. So that's what is going on with you, eh?"

Harry nodded.

"Well don't worry 'Arry you're not alone, there's quite a bit of that in our world actually."

"I've never seen any out and about in public, though," said Harry worried.

"Oh, trust me."

"So how are they, um, we-treated here?"

"Well, I can understand why you are nervous. Not treated well at all, in the Muggle world, from what I hear. But here you will have legal rights, you can be married, have kids, all that stuff."

"Kids?"

"You're a wizard Harry, remember? There's a spell for everything."

"Oh, but what getting AIDS, or gay bashing?"

"The magic of love protects all wizards from any sexual disease. Gay

bashing? Well, that is the worst sort of a crime, like rape, you'll wind up in Azkaban for that."

Harry was starting to feel better.

"So do I know him 'Arry?"

"Yeah," and Harry started to cry.

Hagrid gathered Harry in his arms, and waited for him to settle down.

"Oh Hagrid, it is so hopeless! Why did it have to be him - of all people?"

"There, there Harry it's okay. Does anyone else know?"

Harry shook his head.

"I swear, I won't tell a soul. I'll help you if I can. It means a lot to me, that you saw fit to come and tell me. Makes me right proud. Mind you, I'm always proud of you. Except maybe, all that stupid fighting you do with Malfoy. I tell you 'Arry that has got to stop."

Harry looked up into Hagrid's dark eyes, and instantly Hagrid knew.

"No." Hagrid whispered. "Blimey, Harry is it…?"

Harry nodded and began to sob uncontrollably in Hagrid's arms. Once again Hagrid waited until Harry stopped crying.

"What do I do Hagrid?"

"Don't rightly know 'Arry. But we will think of something, don't you worry about it, none. Drink your tea, and eat something it will make you feel better."

When Harry calmed down, Hagrid showed him his latest monstrosity for the Care of Magical Creatures class. This had the desired effect of getting Harry's mind off things. Looking at the 5 headed creature with fangs, and a scorpion tail, made Harry want to get back to the castle very quickly indeed. So Harry thanked Hagrid, and walked rather quickly back up the school.

Hagrid stood there watching him, as he returned to his cabin. He patted Fang on the head and said, "Bloody hell Fang! Why did it have to be Malfoy? Poor 'Arry. Poor, poor 'Arry."

POSTTED 

Chapter 2: The Great Hall

"Pssst, Draco?" Blaise whispered.

"What?" Draco snapped.

"Looks like Potters been crying," said Blaise inclining his head toward the Gryffindor table.

Blaise was right. Draco could clearly see even across the Great Hall that Potter was upset. He noticed the other Gryffindors didn't seem concerned, as if this happened all the time. But Draco, who had been secretly crushing on the Seeker for years, found this very upsetting. He wanted nothing more than to wrap the raven-haired seventh year in his arms, and comfort him. But, he thought with a sigh, Harry Potter would rather snog a Hippogriff than him. But his friend Blaise had known for years, and always kept an eye out for Draco's welfare.

"You think he'd be happy after killing You-Know-Who over the summer, and putting all his supporters in Azkaban," said Goyle.

"Maybe someone broke up with him?" said Pansy.

"He never dates anyone," said Crabbe.

"What about Cho?" asked Blaise.

"No," said Pansy. "Cho said it was awful. The girls think he might prefer blokes."

Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle all stared open mouth at the schools best gossip.

Draco smirked in order to hide his smile.

Happy to be the center of attention for a change, Pansy continued on. "He's been crying a lot lately, actually. Maybe, he's in love!" said Pansy happily.

This time even Draco stared at her. He didn't know whether to be happy, shocked or ill.

But Pansy wasn't the only one who was thinking along these lines. Ginny Weasley had started a betting pool, to determine who the lucky bloke might be. The paper was quickly passed secretly around the Great Hall. Finally, it reached Pansy who having seen it coming a kilometer away pounced on it. Then she read it and went ashen faced. Then she re-read it and looked like she was about to faint. Millicent grabbed it from her hands, and she too went white. The paper was quickly passed around the table.

Within a few minutes everyone was pale and staring at Draco.

It took Draco a bit to notice since he was looking over at Harry. Harry was gay. He stood a chance, then. But, Harry was in love? But, maybe, just maybe it could be him.

Draco was totally zoned out in his own thoughts. But finally, he felt the eyes of everyone at Slytherin House table upon him, as well as most of the students in the hall. This snapped him out of his thoughts completely.

"What?" he said turning to Blaise.

Blaise handed Draco the paper, with shaking hands. Draco opened the scroll. He quickly began to read the parchment.

'Who is the lucky guy that Harry Potter in love with? Make your bets now!"

He looked over at the Gryffindor table, and noticed Harry had left. He wondered how he would feel to know there was this paper going around about him. Draco shook his head and then noticed there was a list of contenders on the page with their odds listed. Draco laughed out loud when he read the first name.

Professor SnapeBillion: 1

Then he read the rest of the page.

Gregory GoyleMillion: 1

Vincent CrabbeMillion: 1

Ron Weasley 100,000:1

Neville Longbottom100,000:1

Dean Thomas100,000:1

Seamus Finnegan100,000:1

Morag MacDougal 50,000:1

Ernie MacMillan 40,000:1

Justin Finch-Fletchley 10000:1

Terry Boot 5000:1

Blaise Zabini 100:1

Draco sneered and looked at Blaise like he was going to kill him. Blaise just rolled his eyes and looked at the paper meaningfully. Draco flared his nostrils and looked back down. As he unrolled the last bit he noticed that everyone who had bet; had put their initials by the last name on the list. It made it hard to make out the last name, at all. He held the paper up to the light and gasped as he read it.

Draco Malfoy 10:1

Draco could feel his palms sweating. He looked at Blaise in confusion, and looked back down again. He was the top favorite for Harry to be in love with. It couldn't be. Could it? Draco felt his hands shaking. His mind reeled. His heart began to race. His mind became fuzzy. He could feel a smile spreading across his face. He looked back at Blaise with the trademark, Malfoy smirk firmly in place.

POSTED

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: The Owlery

Harry was lost. He didn't know where to go. He didn't know what to do. He walked the corridors and wound up at the Owlery. So he went in and visited Hedwig. As he stroked her feathers he thought of Draco Malfoy. He was glad he'd told Hagrid. At least now, there would be someone he could talk to about Draco.

Draco. Hmm. When did he start to think of him as Draco? He hadn't even noticed.

But how Draco had changed over the years had not, escaped his notice. The Slytherin had grown to look more like his father over the years. And while Harry was glad Mr. Malfoy was in prison, and knew he was a complete arse, he could never say he was an ugly man. But Draco was an improvement upon the original design. He was tanned, toned and buff all over. He kept his long blond hair back in a ponytail, and sported an earring and a tongue piercing now. He often wondered what it would be like to kiss the Slytherin with that piercing. Would it be fun to play with? Would it be warm, or hot? Hmmm.

Damn. Harry was starting to get hard just thinking of Draco. Shit. He put Hedwig away and started to think about Madame Maxime naked. He could feel Little Harry's mood break. 'Easy come, easy go' thought Harry with a smirk. He stepped on the window ledge and yelled, "Accio Firebolt!" Within a minute Harry had taken to the air. Hedwig hooted happily and flew out to join him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy had recovered from his shock, and went to go sit by the lake to think. So the school thought Harry was in love with him. Draco wondered if there had ever been a betting pool going around the school about him. He smirked. Then his eyes caught motion at the corner of his eye. There flying on his Firebolt, was Harry with his owl swooping about him. They looked like they were having a great time. It also seemed to be a very personal moment. Draco tried not to watch, but he kept focusing on Harry. He had never seen such a natural flyer. Draco sighed.

Then Harry landed on the Quidditch pitch. Draco wondered what he was doing. Then Harry rose up in the air again, without shirt or shoes. He only had on his jeans. Draco gulped. Draco took off his robe and undid his tie, as he was suddenly warm all over. Harry really looked good this year. He had shot up considerably over the summer, and was only a few inches shorter than Draco's own 6'. Harry was very tan this year as well. Draco's eyes drank in the perfect v-back and tightly toned muscles of the Seeker. The snowy owl and Harry seemed to perform a ballet in the air. Harry seemed to fly even better without the glasses he used to wear, but sometimes Draco found he missed them. He was so caught up watching Harry, that he was suddenly startled with a sound behind him.

He turned to see Hagrid hovering over him.

" 'Allo Malfoy. What are you doing here?" asked Hagrid with a gleam in his eyes, as he knew full well what he'd been doing.

"Oh, just sitting and thinking really," Draco was rather surprised Hagrid was talking to him.

"Oh, what are you thinking about?" Hagrid said trying not to give away Harry's secret.

"How much things have changed over the years." Draco admitted.

"Yeah, that happens. I heard about the betting pool. Professor Snape was upset he wasn't at trillion to one odds." Hagrid chuckled.

Draco snorted.

"I saw you were the number one favorite, though." Hagrid thought it odd how the students all saw what the Seekers could not.

"Yes, it was a bit of a surprise, that." Draco said honestly.

"Good or bad?" Hagrid looked sideways at Draco for a reaction.

"Depends." Draco said gloomily.

"On what?" Hagrid would never understand teenagers.

"Him," said Draco still staring up at Harry.

"What about him?" Hagrid was really perplexed.

"Who he picks." Draco said both fearfully and hopefully.

"And who do you think it will be?" Hagrid was starting to understand that Draco was scared.

"All my luck Blaise," said glumly.

"Harry doesn't like Blaise," Hagrid said with conviction.

"No? How do you know?" Draco looked up at the gamekeeper.

" Well 'Arry and I is close, we is," said Hagrid smiling.

"You know who it is, don't you Hagrid?" Draco asked. Hagrid nodded. Draco gulped.

There was silence a minute, while they watched Harry and Hedwig.

"I remember James, Harry's dad, used to fly around the pitch with his owl. Lily would sit out here and watch him, even though she claimed she didn't like him. Funny how history can repeat itself," Hagrid said, not once looking at the Slytherin. "James was dead scared to tell Lily how he felt about her. They had fought so much over the years. Like father like son, eh?"

"So, what happened?" Draco asked actually curious to know.

"One day, they just stopped fighting. The walls between them just fell away. Within a week or so, they were inseparable. By the end of their last year, they got engaged. It was soon after that they had Harry," Hagrid' s voice cracked, and his eyes glistened. " I bet Harry wouldn't be so scared of love, if they had lived."

Hagrid began to cry and left as suddenly as he had appeared.

"I'm scared too Harry," Draco said to himself.

He watched until Harry flew back into the Owlery and Draco saw the Firebolt fly back to the broom shed. He sighed and walked back to the school. Hagrid watched him from his hut, and smiled.

Draco Malfoy spent the rest of that Friday evening in quiet contemplation. He was comfortably relaxing on his favorite couch in the Slytherin Common Room. He had decided on a few things over time. First, he was going to have to be the one to take the bull by the horns. Second, he was going to do it his way. This meant style, finesse, grace and of course, the Malfoy Charm. Third, this was going to have to be done very slowly.

He smirked, a precise and calculated smirk that made all the Slytherins wonder what he was up to.

It was Blaise who had the courage to finally approach Malfoy.

"Hey, Draco do you want some company?"

"Matters not"

"How are you doing?"

"Fine, of course."

"I didn't mean to imply otherwise."

"Hmm."

"So Draco, are you going to do anything about Potter and this pool?"

"Of course."

"Well, the rest of the gang and I would just like to have some idea of what to expect."

"In regards to…" Draco was being deliberately vague at this point to draw Blaise out.

"Are you going to go after Potter?"

"Naturally. I shall stalk and capture my prey."

"What should we do?"

"Run interference if necessary."

"Right." Blaise then nodded, and went to tell the Slytherins what to expect.

It was Saturday morning in the Great Hall, and Draco's fears of the previous day had melted in the face of Malfoy confidence. Draco was enjoying this morning. Every eye in the Great Hall was turned in his direction waiting for a reaction. He loved Saturday mornings anyway. It gave him a chance to wear his tightest jeans, boots and t-shirt. He cast a quick glance in Harry's direction and found him dressed much the same.

Draco eased himself up from his seat, when he saw Harry was finishing breakfast. He managed to intercept Harry as he left the table.

"Oh, hi Malfoy."

"Good morning to you too. I'd like to have a little chat with you, if you would be so kind."

"Uh, okay."

Malfoy gestured toward the door leading to the outside. Harry bit his lip and shrugged his shoulders, preparing for another fight. They were no sooner out the door then Ginny Weasley grabbed the betting pool paper and changed the odds in Dracos favor to 5:1.

Draco walked a bit away from the school, and began to circle Harry like a tiger.

"So, I was wondering if you were aware that there is a betting pool going around school about who it is that you are in love with? That is to say, who the lucky guy might be."

Harry's eyes were filled with rage, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment and his brain clicked.

"Ginny, I'm going to kill…"

"Ah, no need to be too hasty. She may have done you a great service. It might interest you to know that the two top contenders are both Slytherins."

"W-who?" Harry stumbled over his tongue.

"Well, Blaise came in second place."

"And f-first."

"I'm hurt, Potter. Or perhaps I should call you Harry, shouldn't I, as it was I who came in at 10:1 odds. I suspect the little Weasel has since tightened those odds, though."

Harry was bright red.

"Aren't you even going to be so kind as to let me know if I am the winner?"

Harry lip began to bleed; he was biting it so hard.

Draco kissed one finger, and reached it out and swept a droplet of blood away. Harry's lip felt on fire.

"Harry, all I am asking is for a simple movement of your head, yes or no."

Harry didn't move and willed himself not to cry.

"I don't mind telling you that I am quite pleased to have steamrolled the competition."

Harry's eyes suddenly met Draco's dark gray eyes.

"W-what? You want to be the winner?"

"Oh, yes. This was one contest I would have done anything to win. I don't mind telling you, however, Blaise came very close to an early grave, before he had me read the rest of the scroll. Did you know the whole school, voted for me?"

"I should let you also let you know, Harry. I get what I want. Just in case you decide to change your mind. I do like to stalk my prey. I trail them and force them into a corner. Then I circle them, until I have them where I want them. I play with my prey until they can stand no more. It is only when I am ready do I devour my prey, slowly, completely and absolutely. I make them part of me, and me part of them. Do you take my meaning?"

Harry nodded his head. He could feel Draco's eyes watching his every move and checking out every inch of his body. But it felt nice to be checked out by Draco. Harry could feel a big smile starting to grow on his face. He started to check out Draco every time he circled around.

"Yes, but why the sudden interest?" Harry said, admiring Draco's ass as it went by again.

"I've had my eye on you for a long time, actually. But I wasn't sure how you or the school would feel. The little Weasel cleared my path to you."

"Draco, you're making me dizzy," said Harry feeling woozy from watching that tight bum go round and round.

Draco stopped in front of Harry and grabbed his shoulders to steady him. Harry grabbed Draco's arms, and nodded his head. He smiled at Draco, and said "yes." Draco looked at Harry trying to figure out what Harry was talking about.

"Harry, what are you saying 'yes' to?

"You win, Draco," Harry said blushing slightly.

"So, I get the prize then," said Draco, pulling Harry into his arms, holding on tightly. He could feel Harry's heartbeat. His lungs were filled with the scent of the Seeker. He rolled his head against the soft dark hair of the Gryffindor, and felt Harry melt into his embrace. They fit together perfectly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco felt a raindrop, and then another, and another. But he didn't care, as it would serve to hide the tear running down the side of his face.

However, the storm suddenly let loose, and the Seekers laughed and dashed back into the castle, drenched to the skin. They quickly muttered some spells to dry themselves off.

"Well, Harry do you have plans for today?"

"No, I was just going to goof around and do my Potions homework tonight."

"What about you Draco?"

"Well, I have to get that assignment done, too. What say I meet you up in the library and we work on it together? Then maybe we could do something after the rain stops?"

"Ok, since we can't go outside now anyway."

"Ok, see you in a bit then?" and Draco winked at Harry and headed toward the dungeon.

Harry stood there a moment drinking in the view. Damn. He smiled and dashed up to Gryffindor tower. He grabbed something besides his schoolwork while he was there and dashed off to the library.

The Library

Harry slowed down before he got to the library so he could catch his breath. He didn't want Draco to know he'd been running. He patted his bag, to check and make sure his surprise for Draco was still there. He hoped he wasn't being stupid in trusting Draco, but somehow he couldn't stop. He sighed. Draco wanted him. When Draco had hugged him Harry's every last brick in his self-imposed wall came crashing down. He could still remember how he had smelled, and how comfortable his chest felt. He could feel a smile growing on his face, which he couldn't seem to wipe off. But he was sure it was a stupid looking smile.

Draco saw Harry in the hall before the library. He could feel himself smile. He walked up to Harry and put his arm around Harry's shoulder.

"Hi Harry, miss me?" Draco said in a whisper.

"Yes, did you miss me?" Harry whispered back.

"Yes, damn it, I did," admitted Draco, who was having an increasingly difficult time getting Harry off his mind.

"Come on, nothing like Potions to ruin a mood," said Harry with a smirk.

Draco removed his arm and they entered the library, together. Many heads turned and soon the whispers began.

"Geez, Harry is this what you go through all the time?" Draco said softly.

"Yes, I'd love to be ordinary," said Harry glumly.

"Sorry, I don't do ordinary," Draco replied haughtily.

"Lucky for me then, eh?" said Harry with a smirk.

They found a table way in the back and began to do their homework. People pointing and giggling constantly interrupted them. But, finally the library cleared a little, and they were left alone. Harry suspected it was because the sun had come out again. He smiled at Draco and went back to his work. Draco reached over and took Harry's hand in his, and smiled back.

"I'm almost done, are you?" Harry nodded his head, and went back to work. But he held Draco's hand a little tighter as he did. When Draco finished, he switched his one hand with the other, so he could put his arm around the back of Harry. Draco scanned his paper, and shook his head.

"You're as bad as me Harry," Draco said smiling broadly.

Harry looked at him questioningly. Draco pointed to a piece of parchment hanging out of his book. Harry blushed. It was covered in Draco's name. Harry went to tuck it back in, but Draco took it and tucked it into a pocket of his jeans.

"I'll take that as an early birthday present," Draco whispered.

"When is your birthday?" Harry asked.

"Not telling, but I am a Taurus," Draco teased.

Harry finished his homework and bent over to put it away. He sat back up with a box in his hands.

"What is that Harry?"

"I brought you a present, a very merry un-birthday to you," Harry said smiling.

Draco smiled and opened up the box. Inside there was a flat metal object, and a long wire with 2 curved pieces on it. Draco looked back up at Harry.

"It is a CD player, of course I had to magic it so it could be used here."

Harry opened up the player and pointed to another piece of plastic inside of it.

"This is the CD, or compact disc, it has music on it that I recorded for you. This button stops it, and this one starts it. You clip these around your ears and you will hear the music."

"Harry when did you do this?" Draco was incredulous.

"Well, I've actually been working on it for a long time. I didn't know how to say what I wanted to, Draco. Each time I got close to telling you what I wanted to, I got tongue-tied. My mouth would go dry, and I couldn't even think. So, I picked out certain songs to express myself and put them on this CD. It's yours, I hope you like it."

Draco put down the box with shaking hands. He shook his head, and hugged Harry fiercely to him.

"Harry, you are the sunshine in my dark universe," Draco whispered before pulling away.

They soon left the library smiling even more brightly than when they had left.

The Walk

The sun was now shining brightly. The couple headed outside and started to walk casually around the grounds. Draco had shrunk his present and promised to listen to it that night.

They walked in silence for a long time.

"Harry, what are you going to do when you leave here?"

"I had thought about being an Auror, but I think I've had enough of that. I might just hide out in the muggle world. I'd like to try my hand at teaching, or doing something with kids."

"Ever thought about teaching at Hogwarts?"

"Not really, all the spots are filled."

"Actually, several of the teachers would like to retire."

"Why are you asking?"

"I just wondered if we would be heading in the same direction when we left here."

"What are you thinking of doing?"

"Staying on here to teach. I had thought about an Auror too, but I can't say I'm interested any longer, either."

"What about carrying on the family line? Aren't you the last of the Malfoy's?"

"Yes, well this branch anyway, since my parents are out of the picture. Believe it or not, I would like to have kids. I might adopt a parcel, and fill up the Malfoy Manor with them." Draco smiled at the thought.

Harry smiled at the thought of anyone calling Draco, "Daddy."

"You'd make a good dad, Draco."

"So would you, Harry"

"I don't think I have what it takes."

"I think you'd be a natural."

"So what positions are opening?"

"Well, Madame Sprout, Hooch, Flitwick, Dumbledore, and McGonagall are all interested in retiring. And well, someone needs to tell Professor Binns he died!"

Harry laughed.

"What position do you want Draco?"

"Well, either Hooch, Binns, or Flitwick."

"IF you were stay on what would you be interested in?"

"McGonagall, Hooch or Dumbledore's.

"Well, that's good, if you stay then we'd only be competing for one position."

"Yeah."

Harry was suddenly upset at the idea that they might only have this year together before they went their separate ways.

"I'd like to find something near wherever you are Harry."

Harry turned and hugged Draco.

"I feel the same."

Draco smiled and gave Harry a kiss on the top of his head. They stood together in an embrace, while students pointed and giggled at them, ignorant to it all. They spent the rest of the afternoon walking in comfortable silence around the grounds.

Finally, the sun began to go down over the mountains. Draco stopped smiled and pulled Harry in front of him. He wrapped his arms around the lithe body of the Gryffindor Seeker, rested his chin on his shoulder and watched the sunset. When the sun slipped away from view they turned and headed back to the castle for dinner.

The Evening Meal

Draco and Harry entered the Great Hall together, causing many heads to turn. They gave each other a meaningful glance before they went to their separate tables.

"Harry, I haven't seen you all day where have you been?" Hermione asked as soon as he sat down.

"Studying, walking, talking," said Harry helping himself to some juice.

"Were you with Malfoy all day, mate?" asked Ron who was sitting on the other side.

"Yeah, so," replied Harry defensively, his eyes flashing in Ron's direction.

"Look, mate, I know you've fancied him for ages, it's just that why Malfoy?" Ron replied.

"OH, honestly Ron you don't pick who you fall in love with, it just happens," Hermione said swatting Ron across the head.

Harry smiled at Hermione, with gratitude shining from his eyes.

"Well, I still don't get it. But so help me, if he hurts you I'll, I'll kill him," Ron snarled out.

"So how was he toward you Harry?" Hermione asked in a soft sisterly fashion.

"Great, no worries, really Hermione," Harry said looking at the bushy haired brunette who had become his adopted sister over the years, understanding her concerns.

Hermione reached out a hand, and patted the back of Harry's hand. She looked up at him with concern, and hope.

"If you need to talk, I'm here," Hermione said smiling.

"Right," replied Harry. Harry began to eat, and nothing more was said between the trio. Then Harry remembered what Ginny had done. He wasn't sure whether to be furious with her or hug her. He glanced up the table where she was sitting next to Neville Longbottom, her steady boyfriend. Harry finished eating and walked up to Ginny.

"Ginny, can we talk?" Harry said looking at her meaningfully.

"Uh, sure Harry," Ginny said looking at Neville with concern and then followed Harry into the Corridor.

"Ginny, I found out about the betting pool. I'd like to take your head off, but I've been asked to go easy on you," Harry said flatly, trying to hide all emotion from his face.

"Look Harry, I didn't mean anything by it. Wait, who asked you to go easy on me?" Ginny asked her brows knitting together in a frown.

Harry's face broke into a grin and he picked up Ginny and whirled her around in a circle. He pulled her into a tight bear hug, and put her down. He was absolutely beaming.

"But, Harry, who asked you to go easy on me?" Ginny said smiling at Harry's happy mood.

"I did, actually," came the voice of Draco Malfoy, who had walked up to Harry's side and put a possessive hand on the Seeker's shoulder.

"I believe you've done us both a bit of a service, by clearing our way to each other," Draco said while looking at Harry. "I believe your bets on us are done. It seems I've won the prize," Draco continued beaming at Harry.

"Yeah, thanks Gin'," Harry said, looking only at Draco.

Ginny looked back and forth at the two Seekers and smiled. She suddenly felt like a third wheel in their presence, and quietly slipped back into the Great Hall. They began to slowly walk up the corridor.

"Harry?" Draco looked questioningly into Harry's eyes.

"Yeah?" Harry felt a small twinge of panic looking into the eyes of the Slytherin.

"I want to call it an early night so I can listen to my present, but…" Draco trailed off.

"What is it, Draco?" Harry asked with concern.

"It's nothing, stupid, really," Draco said looking down.

"C'mon, if it is bothering you it is certainly not nothing," Harry said firmly.

"I just wonder if when I wake up in the morning if this will all have been a dream," Draco finished quietly.

"Yeah, I know the feeling," Harry said taking Draco's hand in his own.

"Well, I suppose I do have that present and that parchment that I can look at in the morning," Draco said slowly. Harry didn't say anything, and Draco realized Harry didn't have anything. Draco stopped in his tracks.

"Hold on, I'll be right back," and Draco dashed back off to the Great Hall.

Draco ran into the Great Hall, which was starting to empty out and spotted Ginny Weasley. He dashed up to her.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Draco asked Ginny.

"Uh, sure Draco," Ginny replied not at all sure what she was getting herself into.

"Can I have the parchment with the betting pool on it, please?" Draco asked with a broad smile on his face.

She took it out of her robe pocket," Sure I suppose it is the least I could do."

"Thanks!" and Draco ran out of the Great Hall up to where Harry was standing looking confused.

"Here," said Draco, handing Harry the scroll. Harry looked at Draco with that same confused look on his face, and unrolled the scroll. He read it and burst out laughing.

"Thank you Draco," Harry said as he pulled Draco into an embrace. And they said their farewells and went their separate ways.

Okay, this whole chappie is song lyrics, if you don't like that just skip on to the next chapter ok? This is for the readers who wanted to know what was on the CD.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco lay awake on his bed listening to the songs that Harry had put together for him. He noticed that Harry had made a label saying what each song was, and by what artist so he could follow along.

The first song was one by Eric Clapton. It was called "Change your world."

If I can reach the stars,

Pull one down for you,

Shine it on my heart

So you could see the truth:

That this love I have inside

Is everything it seems.

But for now I find

It's only in my dreams.

And I can change the world,

I will be the sunlight in your universe.

You would think my love was really something good,

Baby if I could change the world.

And if I could be king,

Even for a day,

I'd take you as my queen;

I'd have it no other way.

And our love would rule

This kingdom we had made.

Till then I'd be a fool,

Wishing for the day...

That I can change the world,

I would be the sunlight in your universe.

You would think my love was really something good,

Baby if I could change the world.

Baby if I could change the world.

I could change the world,

I would be the sunlight in your universe.

You would think my love was really something good,

Baby if I could change the world.

Baby if I could change the world.

Baby if I could change the world.

The next song was by a female by the name of Avril Lavigne, and a song called, "Complicated."

Uh huh, life's like this

Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is

Cause life's like this

Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is

Chill out whatcha yelling' for?

Lay back it's all been done before

And if you could only let it be

you will see

I like you the way you are

When we're drivin' in your car

and you're talking to me one on one but you've become

Somebody else round everyone else

You're watching your back like you can't relax

You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me

Tell me

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?

I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated

Life's like this you

And you fall and you crawl and you break

and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty

and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it

no no no

You come over unannounced

dressed up like you're somethin' else

where you are and where it's at you see

you're making me

laugh out when you strike your pose

take off all your preppy clothes

you know you're not fooling anyone

when you've become

Somebody else round everyone else

Watching your back, like you can't relax

Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me

Tell me

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?

I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated

Life's like this you

and You fall and you crawl and you break

and you take what you get and you turn it into

honesty

promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it

no no no

Chill out whatcha yelling for?

Lay back, it's all been done before

And if you could only let it be

You will see

Somebody else round everyone else

You're watching your back, like you can't relax

You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me

Tell me

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?

I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated

Life's like this you

and You fall and you crawl and you break

and you take what you get and you turn it into

honesty

promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it

no no

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?

I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated

Life's like this you

You fall and you crawl and you break

and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty

promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it

no no no

The next song was written by Duncan Sheik, called, "Barely Breathing."

I know what you're doing, I see it all to clear  
I only taste the saline when I kiss away your tears  
You really had me going, wishing on a star  
But the black holes that surround you are heavier by far

I believed in your confusion, you were so completely torn  
Well it must have been that yesterday was the day that I was born  
There's not much to examine, there's nothing left to hide  
You really can't be serious if you have to ask me why

I say good-bye...

'Cause I am barely breathing  
And I can't find the air  
I don't know who I'm kidding  
Imagining you care  
And I could stand here waiting  
A fool for another day  
But I don't suppose it's worth the price, worth the price  
The price that I would pay

Everyone keeps asking, what's it all about?  
I used to be so certain and I can't figure out  
What is this attraction? I only feel the pain  
There's nothing left to reason and only you to blame  
Will it ever change?

'Cause I am barely breathing  
And I can't find the air  
I don't know who I'm kidding  
Imagining you care  
And I could stand here waiting  
A fool for another day  
But I don't suppose it's worth the price, worth the price  
The price that I would pay  
But I'm thinking it over anyway...

I've come to find  
I may never know  
Your changing mind  
Is it friend or foe?

I rise above  
Or sink below  
With every time  
You come and go  
Please don't come and go

'Cause I am barely breathing  
And I can't find the air  
I don't know who I'm kidding  
Imagining you care  
And I could stand here waiting  
A fool for another day  
But I don't suppose it's worth the price, worth the price  
The price that I would pay  
But I'm thinking it over anyway...

The next song was by an artist called Jewel and the song "Have a Little Faith in Me" 

When the road gets dark  
And you can no longer see  
Just let my love throw a spark, baby  
Have a little faith in me

When the tears you cry  
Are all you can believe  
Just give these loving arms a try, baby  
Have a little faith in me

Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me

When your secret heart  
Cannot speak so easily  
Come here darlin'  
From a whisper start  
To have a little faith in me

When your back's against the wall  
Just turn around, you will see  
I will catch ya, I will catch your fall  
Just have a little faith in me

Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me

Well, I've been loving you for such a long, long time baby  
Expecting nothing in return  
Just for you to have a little faith in me  
You see time, time is our friend for you and me  
Cause for us there is no end  
All you gotta do is have a little faith in me  
I said I will hold you up, I will hold you up  
Your strength gives me enough  
So have a little faith in me  
Hey baby, oh, baby  
All ya gotta do is have a little faith in me  
All ya gotta do is have a little faith in me  
A little faith in me

Then a song came on by Sheryl Crow called ,"The first cut is the deepest" 

I would have given you all of my heart  
But there's someone who's torn it apart  
And he's taken just all that I had  
But if you want I'll try to love again  
Baby, I'll try to love again but I know

The first cut is the deepest  
Baby I know the first cut is the deepest  
But when it comes to being lucky he's cursed  
When it comes to loving me he's worst

I still want you by my side  
Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried  
And I'm sure going to give you a try  
And if you want I'll try to love again (tryyy)  
Baby, I'll try to love again but I know

The first cut is the deepest  
Baby I know the first cut is the deepest  
But when it comes to being lucky he's cursed  
When it comes to loving me he's worst

I still want you by my side  
Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried  
But I'm sure gonna give you a try  
'Cause if you want I'll try to love again (try to love again)  
Baby, I'll try to love again but I know

The first cut is the deepest  
Baby I know, the first cut is the deepest  
When it comes to being lucky he's cursed  
When it comes to loving me he's worst

The first cut is the deepest baby i know  
The first cut is the deepest try to love again...

The next song was called, "Keeper of the Stars" by Tracy Byrd .

It was no accident  
Me finding you  
Someone had a hand in it  
Long before we ever knew

Now I just can't believe  
You're in my life  
Heaven's smilin' down on me  
As I look at you tonight

I tip my hat  
To the Keeper of the Stars  
He sure knew what He was doin'  
When he joined these two hearts

I hold everything  
When I hold you in my arms  
And I've got all I'll ever need  
Thanks to the Keeper of the Stars

Soft moonlight on your face  
Oh, how you shine  
It takes my breath away  
Just to look into your eyes

I know I don't deserve  
A treasure like you  
There really are no words  
To show my gratitude

I tip my hat  
To the Keeper of the Stars  
He sure knew what He was doin'  
When he joined these two hearts

I hold everything  
When I hold you in my arms  
And I've got all I'll ever need  
Thanks to the Keeper of the Stars

It was no accident  
Me finding you  
Someone had a hand in it  
Long before we ever knew

The next song was, "Everything I Do, I Do It For You" by Bryan Adams 

Look into my eyes  
You will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart  
Search your soul  
And when you find me there  
You'll search no more

Don't tell me  
It's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me  
It's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true

Everything I do  
I do it for you

Look into your heart  
You will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
So take me as I am  
Take my life  
I would give it all  
I would sacrifice

Don't tell me  
It's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it  
There's nothing I want more  
You know it's true

Everything I do  
I do it for you

There's no love like your love  
And no other could give more love  
There's nowhere unless you're there  
All the time, all the way

(Look into your heart, baby)

You can't tell me  
It's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it  
There's nothing I want more

Yeah, I would fight for you  
I'd lie for you  
I'd walk the wire for you  
Yeah, I'd die for you  
You know it's true

Everything I do...  
I do it for you

Next came a song called, "I Swear" by All-4-One 

I swear...  
By the moon and the stars in the skies

And I swear...  
Like the shadow that's by your side

I see the questions in your eyes  
I know what's weighing on your mind  
You can be sure I know my heart  
Cause I'll stand beside you through the years  
You'll only cry those "happy" tears  
And though I make mistakes  
I'll never break your heart

And I swear...  
By the moon and the stars in the skies  
I'll be there

I swear...  
Like a shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there

For better or worse  
'Til death do us part  
I'll love you with every  
Beat of my heart

And I swear...

I'll give you everything I can  
I'll build your dreams with these two hands  
We'll hang some memories on the walls  
And when just the two of us are there  
You won't have to ask if I still care  
Cause as the time turns the page  
My love won't age at all

And I swear...  
By the moon and the stars in the skies  
I'll be there

I swear...  
Like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there

For better or worse  
'Til death do us part  
I'll love you with every  
Beat of my heart

And I swear...

I swear...  
By the moon and the stars in the skies  
I'll be there

I swear...  
Like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there

For better or worse  
'Til death do us part  
I'll love you with every single  
Beat of my heart

And I swear...

I swear...

Oh, I swear...

The following song was called, "Truly, Madly, Deeply by Savage Garden 

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need

I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, Madly, Deeply do

I will be strong  
I will be faithful  
'Cause I'm counting on  
A new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning

I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

And when the stars are shining  
Brightly in the velvet sky  
I'll make a wish to send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry  
The tears of joy for all the  
Pleasure in the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the  
Comfort and protection of  
The highest powers  
In lonely hours  
The tears devour you

I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

Oh can you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cause its standing right here before you  
All that you need will surely come

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need

I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly deeply do

I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

Draco was having a hard time going on but managed to keep going. He looked down at the label and saw the next song was called, "What I Really Meant to Say by Cyndi Thomson .

It took me by surprise  
When I saw you standin' there  
Close enough to touch  
Breathin' the same air  
You asked me how I'd been  
I guess that's when I smiled and said "Just fine"  
Oh, but baby I was lyin'

What I really meant to say  
Is I'm dyin' here inside  
And I miss you more each day  
There's not a night I haven't cried  
And baby, here's the truth  
I'm still in love with you, yeah...  
That's what I really meant to say

And as you walked away  
The echo of my words  
Cut just like a knife  
Cut so deep it hurt  
I held back the tears  
Held on to my pride and watched you go  
I wonder if you'll ever know

What I really meant to say  
Is I'm dyin' here inside  
And I miss you more each day  
There's not a night I haven't cried  
And baby, here's the truth  
I'm still in love with you

What I really meant to say  
Is I'm really not that strong  
No matter how I try  
I'm still holdin' on  
And here's the honest truth  
I'm still in love with you, yeah...  
That's what I really meant to say

That's what I really meant to say  
That's what I really meant to say

Draco tried to ignore the wetness upon his lashes as the next song came on called, "If I'm not in love by Faith Hill.

If I'm not in love with you  
What is this I'm going through, tonight  
And if my heart is lying then  
What should I believe in  
Why do I go crazy  
Everytime I think about you, Baby  
Why else do I want you like I do  
If I'm not in love with you

And if I don't need your touch  
Why do I miss you so much, tonight  
If it's just infatuation then  
Why is my heart achin'  
To hold you forever  
Give a part of me I thought I'd never  
Give again to someone I could lose  
If I'm not in love with you

Oh why in every fantasy  
Do I feel your arms embracing me  
Like lovers lost in sweet desire  
Oh why in dreams do I surrender  
Like a little baby  
Someone help explain this feeling  
Someone tell me

If I'm not in love with you  
What is this I'm going through, tonight  
And if my heart is lying then  
What should I believe in  
Why do I go crazy  
Everytime I think about you, Baby  
Why else do I want you like I do  
If I'm not in love with you

The last song was more hard rock and was by a group called Linkin Park , "With You".

I woke up in a dream today  
To the cold of the static and put my cold feet on the floor  
Forgot all about yesterday  
Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore  
A little taste of hypocrisy  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake slow to react  
Even though you're so close to me  
You're still so distant  
And I can't bring you back

It's true the way I feel  
Was promised by your face  
The sound of your voice  
Painted on my memories  
Even if you're not with me  
I'm with you

You, now I see, keeping everything inside  
with you  
You, Now I see, Even when I close my eyes

I hit you and you hit me back  
We fall to the floor the rest of the day stands still  
Fine line between this and that  
When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real  
I'm trapped in this memory  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake slow to react  
So even though you're close to me  
You're still so distant  
And I can't bring you back

It's true the way I feel  
Was promised by your face  
The sound of your voice  
Painted on my memories  
Even if you're not with me  
I'm with you

You, now I see, keeping everything inside  
with you  
You, Now I see, Even when I close my eyes  
With you  
You, now I see, keeping everything inside  
with you  
You, Now I see, Even when I close my eyes

No, no matter how far we've come  
I can't wait to see tomorrow  
No, no matter how far we've come I  
I can't wait to see tomorrow

With you  
You, now I see, keeping everything inside  
with you  
You, Now I see, Even when I close my eyes  
With you  
You, now I see, keeping everything inside  
with you  
You, Now I see, Even when I close my eyes

Draco turned the player off, and stared at the ceiling. He trembled, grateful that he had found Harry after all these years. Grateful that Harry had moved beyond their years of fighting. Grateful that Harry had forgiven him. His heart was in his throat. His light blond hair was wet with tears.

There was no doubt Harry was in love with him. And there was no doubt how he felt about the Gryffindor. He smiled, and fell asleep dreaming of his Seeker with green eyes.

The next morning.

"So Draco," began Blaise the next morning at breakfast, "anything I should know?"

"About?" Draco said not taking his eyes off Harry. His head was filled with songs.

"Like are you serious or is this a way to hurt Potter and get even for being on the pool?"

But Blaise had barely gotten the words out before Draco had him up against the wall by his throat. Blaise's eyes were wide and filled with terror. He gripped Draco's hand trying to take some pressure off his throat.

"You know how I feel. How dare you even suggest that I would do that to him." Draco's voice was even, cold and dangerous.

"Sorry," Blaise choked out. The Slytherins sat in shock no one dared make a move. But Harry had bolted from his seat and stood between Draco and Blaise.

"Draco, please put Blaise down, he's your best friend!" Harry begged.

Draco looked at Harry, and looked back at Blaise and back to Harry. Harry put a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Please." Blaise nodded in desperation.

Professor Snape was suddenly there, "Put him down immediately." Draco lowered Blaise slowly and made to straighten out his shirt, and robes.

"Sorry Blaise, but you know better," Draco said still looking furious.

Snape nodded, and glared at Harry. "Back to your table, Potter." Harry nodded and looked at Draco with concern and walked back to the Gryffindor table.

"What the hell was that all about?" Ron asked as Harry sat down.

"Me, I think," Harry said biting his lip.

"I never saw Malfoy move that fast. He looked like he was going to snap Blaise's neck," said Ron in a stunned voice.

"I wonder what Blaise said," Hermione said in a muffled voice.

"Whatever it was though, Malfoy didn't take kindly to it. I think he was defending you, mate." Ron said in awe.

But Harry just sat with his arms crossed, biting his lip. He shook his head, then got up and left, his food untouched. He walked straight outside, said "Accio Firebolt" and was soon in the air.

It took Draco and Blaise the rest of breakfast to sort things out.

"What the hell Draco? When did you become so touchy?" Blaise gasped out.

"It was the wrong thing to say," Draco said still fuming.

"What has gotten in to you? I know you've been crushing on him for years, but it never used to bother you to get his goat before." Blaise said, drinking some juice.

"That was then. Things are different now." Draco said willing himself to calm down, and watching Harry plainly upset across the hall.

"How?" Blaise said curiously, " Just because you won some betting pool?"

"Because there is more to it now. I never felt like this before Blaise, so leave me alone about it." Draco said looking with concern at Harry.

"Draco, do you…I mean are you…? You are." Blaise gasped.

"Are what Blaise?" Draco asked irritably as he saw Harry leave the room.

"In love with Harry Potter," Blaise whispered.

Draco smiled and turned toward Blaise. Blaise gasped. He had never seen Draco so happy in his life.

"Now you understand," Draco drawled. He was about to get up and go after Harry when he saw Hermione Granger look at him and shake her bushy head 'no'. Draco supposed that perhaps she had a point. Perhaps Harry needed some time alone. Draco decided to finish his meal quickly. He did so and then took off to find Harry before classes. It didn't take long to spot Harry flying above the Quidditch field. Draco called to his broom and soon caught up to Harry.

He flew along side Harry and called to him.

"Harry, are you okay?"

"What did he say Draco?"

"He wanted to know if I was serious about you or out to hurt you. I think he knows now exactly how serious I am about you."

"Look if this is going to cause.."

"Harry please don't say what I think you about to say."

"But nothing. Look, I found out yesterday who you were in love with, and that puts me at an unfair advantage, really. You never found out who Draco Malfoy is in love with."

"You are in love?" Harry felt sick. Blaise was right? This was some cruel joke? Harry felt the tears stinging his cheeks.

"Yes, with you of course."

Harry looked at Draco; too terrified to believe such a thing could happen.

"Can we please land, so I could speak to you? Besides, we have class to go to soon." Draco implored.

Harry nodded, and landed smoothly on the pitch and proceeded straight to the broom shed to put away his Firebolt.

Draco had to jog to catch up with him. He grabbed Harry by the arm.

"Harry please, I should have told you straight away."

Harry stood staring at Draco. Draco felt a leaden weight settle in his stomach. He pulled Harry into an embrace. Harry struggled to get out of it.

"No, Damnit Harry, please don't do this. Blaise is wrong. I told him so." Draco implored.

"How do I know that? He is your best friend right? He knows things about you I never will. I asked you not to do this to me Draco. " Harry was still struggling in Draco's arms.

"I LOVE YOU, DAMNIT." Draco said through gritted teeth. He let go of Harry. The rage was clear on his face.

"Look Harry I love you. Do you or do you not love me? " Draco said with a quivering voice.

"Yes, Damnit Draco, I love you." Harry was trembling.

"Then come here please," and Draco held his arms out. One lone tear ran down the Slytherins face. Harry closed his eyes, and threw himself into Draco's arms. When Harry looked up into the eyes of the Slytherin he saw the love and hurt plain within the steely gray orbs. Draco closed his eyes and kissed Harry for the first time. It was very gentle and very tender. They both gasped from the touch. The seekers looked again into each other's eyes.

"Do you believe me now Harry?" Draco asked hoping all was well now.

Harry smiled, " I think I need more convincing."

Draco smiled and this time Harry kissed him in the same tender and gentle manner, the Slytherin had kissed him. They gasped again, and broke apart.

"Are we okay now Harry?" Draco asked softly.

"Better than ever Draco," Harry said nuzzling into Draco's chest.

The two left for class, promising to see each other after classes. And so the Seekers began to develop a pattern. They would meet after breakfast for a hug and sometimes a chaste kiss. They would walk or study together in the afternoon, and watch the sunset together each night. The students in the school began to get used to the sight of the two Seekers together. Of course, not everyone was happy about it. Professor McGonagall was particularly aghast, and Professor Snape was demanding a higher level of academic achievement from Harry in his classes. So it was a good thing that Draco was now able to help him with his Potions.

It was in their second week that things started to change. It began Saturday morning during the Owl Post. Harry received an unusual shaped package. It was long and rectangular with a red ribbon on it. Harry looked over at Draco who just smirked back at him. Harry opened up the package to find a dozen long stemmed roses in the box. He didn't know how to react. He'd never received flowers in his life. But Hermione gasped as did many of the girls at the table, who ran right over to look at them and smell them. Harry turned bright red, and then saw the card.

"Thank you for the best week of my life. I hope there are many more. I love you, Draco."

The Gryffindor girls snatched the card from Harry's hand and began to pass it around with gasps and sighs of "Aww. That is so sweet." Harry had to chase around several girls, before he retrieved the card.

Draco watched and chuckled from the Slytherin table. Blaise smiled and shook his head at Draco. Blaise couldn't help thinking "the bigger they are the harder they fall."

Even Professor McGonagall had come over to see the long stem red roses Harry had received. She cast a rare smile in Draco's direction and patted Harry on the back. Ron rolled his eyes.

At the end of breakfast, Harry went right over to the Slytherin table and dragged Draco outside, leaving Hermione to put the roses in some water. Harry had no sooner gotten Draco outside then he drew Draco into his arms and kissed him rather passionately. Instead of their usual chaste quick kisses, this one was long, and filled with emotion. When Draco gasped at the suddenness of the kiss, Harry licked Draco's lips and then licked Draco's tongue. Harry found the piercing warm and fun to roll his tongue around. Draco moaned and pulled Harry closer against him. He ran his fingers through the Gryffindors hair. When Harry pulled himself away from Draco, they were both panting.

"Damn, Harry do you say thank you like that all the time?" Draco said breathlessly.

Harry raised an eyebrow and went back into the school. And after that their kisses were never the same. Harry had raised their relationship to new grounds. .

They would still meet after breakfast, but now if was for a passionate kiss. When they walked together they held hands. And as they watched the sunset together each night, in often concluded with more than an embrace. The students in the school began to notice a closeness develop between the two Seekers, as time went on.

By the time it became too cold outside for their evening walks, the Seekers had become inseparable. Soon their talks turned to the Winter Holiday break. Draco had decided to stay at the school for the Break and Harry was thrilled. During the fall, Draco became sole heir and Master of the Malfoy Manor as his mother had vanished, and his father was still in prison. But he did not relish spending time there, alone. Ron and his sister were headed to Romania to visit his brother Charlie for the holidays, so Harry would be the sole Gryffindor at the school. It would finally give them some time relatively alone, and they began to count down the days.

On the last shopping day for the students they decided to go to Hogsmeade together. It was while they bought their presents for each other. Draco bought Harry a statue of a white marble stag, like the animagus form of Harry's father, which would run through the air on a white mist. Harry bought Draco a jade dragon statue with silver tipped wings, which could fly through the air. Besides that they both bought presents to give to their friends who had been so supportive before they left for the holidays.

But once everyone had left the two Seekers were finally able to be much more open about their relationship, since rules regarding decorum were almost non-existent over the holidays. Draco and Harry enjoyed snowball fights, and wrestling and kissing afterwards. They could be seen snuggled together in the library, or in the Great Hall after helping to decorate. After Christmas Eve dinner they decided to go back to Harry's room to have some time together.

"Happy Harry?" asked Draco while curled around the Gryffindor.

"Very. Are you?" asked Harry enjoying their private cuddle session.

"I love you Harry," Draco said starting to kiss Harry softly.

"I love you Draco," said Harry before Draco's kiss took his breath away.

This was a different kiss, filled with desire and desperate need. There was no need to question what they both had wanted for so long. Harry began to kiss Draco's neck and pull on his sweater.

"Hmm, care to see my room Draco?" Harry said in a deep, low lusty tone Draco had never heard before.

"Please," Draco gasped.

Harry helped Draco up and led him to his room. It was smaller than his old room had been but as a Seventh year it was his own. Draco laughed softly as he noticed the decidedly Slytherin colors to the room.

But he soon stopped laughing as Harry began to take off Draco's sweater. Then stood back looking over Draco's lean, hard chest, and stomach. Draco only gave him a movement before he took off Harry's sweater as well. They held each other close enjoying the feeling of skin upon skin. They began to kiss again, and fell back upon Harry's bed. They stopped a moment to gaze into each other's eyes.

Draco began to run his fingers over Harry's hard chest and stomach, enjoying the smooth feel of Harry's skin. Harry smiled and ran his fingers along Draco's jaw and through his hair. They both knew what was coming and seemed to want to draw out the time.

They kissed again and then Harry pushed on Draco gently and began to kiss down his neck. Soon he was planting kisses along Draco's shoulder and down his arms then licked his way back up again. Then he nibbled his way down and blew air on the now overly sensitive spots on his return. He looked into Draco's eyes as he began to lick at an erect pink nipple.

Draco's eyes were dark and stormy with emotion. Harry chuckled when he began to suck and nip at the hard nipple and Draco let out a soft moan. Harry worked his way slowly down to the top of Draco's jeans, when Draco groaned and rolled Harry over.

Draco began to nip and suck on Harry's neck and licked around Harry's throat until he found a sensitive spot. When he found it, he teased the skin between his teeth. Harry writhed underneath him. He worked to Harry's stomach where he rolled his piercing over Harry's abdomen. With a free hand he reached up and teased a nipple, then he moved and began to lick and suck at it. He moved his free hand down and began to caress Harry's erection now evident through his jeans.

Harry groaned and Draco sat up and straddled Harry's hips. He began to unzip Harry's jeans, and then undid his own. He smiled down at Harry and leaned down to kiss him. The Gryffindor and Slytherin kissed passionately for a long time, until they were caressing each other's nearly naked form more than kissing.

Draco reached a hand down and freed them both from their jeans. They both separated a moment and took their jeans off and got under the covers. Their eyes fixed unblinkingly on each other before they began to kiss again. It was a more feverish, passionate kiss than before.

Their hands slid down to their erections. Harry took Draco's in his hand, and Draco held Harry's, then they slowly began to stroke the shafts as they kissed. Soon the thrusts of their hands made it impossible to keep kissing. They watched each other while panting hard, each able to see the climax building in the other. Finally Draco rolled his head back and began to mumble incoherently while Harry nuzzled into Draco's chest looking down at their hands encased around each other's cocks. It was too much they bucked and climaxed, and a moment later Draco followed suit. They collapsed on top of each other. They both licked their fingers to taste the other, before they kissed again. Soon they were hard again. Harry reached for his wand, and softly whispered the spell to clean them.

Harry rolled Draco over and began to lick and nibble his ass. Draco squirmed underneath him. Harry pulled Draco's cheeks apart and began to rim Draco. Draco screamed into the pillows. Harry was enjoying the sight of Draco writhing in pleasure. Harry grabbed his wand again and produced some lubricant out of its tip. He prepared Draco carefully and completely before he flipped Draco over. Draco looked at him questioningly and Harry whispered, " I want to see you when I make love to you." Draco looked at him with such lust that Harry almost climaxed by the sheer emotion it sent through him. Harry slowly entered Draco watching his lover intently. He was writhing on the pillows, as Harry rubbed his prostrate.

"Oh gods Harry, you feel so good," Draco gasped out, before he thrust upward onto Harry, making Harry gasp with pleasure. Harry began to move faster and faster deep within Draco, when he heard Draco again. "Harry, more, Harry." It sent Harry over the edge with a few deep thrusts he shook violently while screaming out Draco's name. He fell onto Draco who deftly flipped the Gryffindor on to his back and had soon prepared and entered the Gryffindor. He thrust into Harry with a slight twist to his hips as he did. Draco could feel the sweat running down his back as he moved faster and faster into his lover. "Draco, please, oh gods," Harry whispered and a moment later Draco roared out Harry's name and almost collapsed from the release. Harry pulled Draco down onto his chest, and kissed his sweaty forehead.

"Mmm, now I get to call you lover, don't I?" Harry teased.

Draco smiled weakly and nodded then kissed him tenderly. They curled up together until they became uncomfortable and Harry muttered the cleaning spell again, and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Neither saw the embarrassed House elf that came to ask them about breakfast the next morning. She dropped off their presents, giggled and left.

"Morning lover," Harry whispered into Draco's ear the next day.

"Mmm, I could get used to that," Draco purred.

"I could get used to seeing you lay beside me," Harry whispered, playing with Draco's soft hair.

"Mmm, Harry come spend the night at the Manor with me?" Draco asked.

"Well, I'll check with Dumbledore. I don't think it should be a problem," Harry smiled.

"Come on I want to see you open your present," Draco said suddenly sitting up with interest.

"Yeah, I want to see you open yours too!" Harry replied eagerly. They tossed on boxers and took the presents off the nightstand where the embarrassed House elf had put them earlier.

"You first Harry," Draco eagerly watched Harry opening his gift, wishing for a cup of coffee. He didn't even notice when it appeared out of thin air, just began to drink it.

Harry nodded and ripped open the paper eagerly. He was still not used to getting presents and loved it. He gasped and looked at Draco who smiled at him over his coffee. Harry raised an eyebrow at the appearance of the coffee. But plunged on and took out the white stag, surprised at the weight of it. It was solid Italian marble. Harry bit his lip trying to hold back the tears, when the Stag bowed to him and ran around the room on a white mist.

"Prongs," Harry whispered and began to cry. "I love it but, Draco how did you know?" Harry said in wonder.

"Slytherin remember? I bribed it out of Weasley." Draco said proudly, and put down his coffee to hold Harry. They sat and watched the stag run around the room, until it vanished and reappeared on its base.

"Ok, Draco your turn!" Draco smiled and took the present off the stand. Draco had just gotten the ribbon off when the Jade dragon with silver tipped wings burst from the package, and rocketed to the top of the ceiling and flew happily around the room. Harry's present came back to life and the dragon and stag chased each other. Draco began to laugh, hugged Harry close, and said, "A dragon with Slytherin colors? Cool. I love it, Harry."

They left the rest of the presents from their friends until later, and went to take showers and freshen up. Once they were redressed, Harry stretched and yawned.

"Draco where's the rest of that coffee?" Harry said looking around.

"Um, I don't know I don't remember where I got it?" Draco replied bewildered.

"Geez, I wish I had a cup!" Harry teased, and a cup appeared in his hand.

Harry almost dropped the cup it shocked him so much. Draco gasped.

"Harry, you did wandless magic!"

"Did you Draco?"

"Um, I wish I had a cup of coffee?" Draco stuttered and a cup of coffee appeared.

"Dumbledore!" They shouted and ran out of the room, the coffee cups forgotten.

They ran into the Great Hall where the teachers who had stayed over the holiday were merrily chitchatting.

"Ah, Good Morning Gentleman!" Dumbledore greeted them cheerily.

But Draco and Harry gasped and pointed at one another. "Wandless. Magic. Him."

"What?" said Severus Snape. "You did wandless magic?"

"Yes, he did," the two lovers panted pointing at each other.

"Indeed, show me," said the Professor interested now.

"Coffee," said Draco and a cup appeared in his hand.

"Hot cocoa," said Harry for something different, and a cup appeared in his hand.

Dumbledore and Snape looked startled. Flitwick squeaked and fell out of his chair. Minerva gasped.

"Try something bigger," Snape urged.

"Broomstick," said Draco.

"Hedwig," said Harry.

Both things appeared at once, and Hedwig nipped at Harry and flew away.

The teachers huddled together to discuss the matter while Draco and Harry drank their coffee and cocoa.

"Well gentleman, that was technically wish-craft, which is often confused with wandless magic. Draco do you happen to know if you have genie blood in you?"

Harry stared wildly at Draco. Draco's mouth had gone slack, and his eyes wide.

"There was a rumor, yes. But all purebloods intermix eventually, Professor."

Dumbledore laughed.

"Well, is it safe to assume then that you two are seriously involved?"

Harry and Draco nodded slowly.

"Professor Flitwick could perhaps explain this better," Dumbledore nodded toward the small Charms teacher.

"Well, yes, genie's have certain magical gifts inherent in them. Among these qualities is the ability to share these magical gifts. In the case of Mr. Malfoy, he apparently passed this gift onto you Mr. Potter. When a genie finds its life mate and consummates that love then the magic is shared with the mate. It is a form of protection, you see."

Dumbledore laughed again.

"Well, the thing of it is, that we aren't qualified to teach genies."

All of the teachers began to laugh.

"You mean we have to transfer schools?" Harry asked, terrified at the thought of seven more years of school.

"What I mean is the classes that you need to take for the rest of the year would be ridiculously easy, there is no sense for either of you to stay on here." Dumbledore said.

"So, we don't have to take anymore classes?" Draco asked with happiness written across his face.

"Precisely, of course you are welcome to take teaching positions here, next fall. Two genies on staff would be inordinately helpful. You are also welcome to pop in and visit anytime, oh yes, and we expect you at graduation, of course. Should we notify the school, for you?"

"Pop in and visit?" said Harry.

"Oh yes, Draco wish yourself home, and then come back."

Draco winked happily at Harry and vanished in a puff of silver smoke. Harry screamed, but a minute later Draco was in his arms. "Hi love, miss me?" Draco laughed out loud.

Dumbledore laughed, " Your turn Harry wish yourself somewhere and then pop back."

Harry smiled and wished himself to the Burrow, suddenly appeared beside the dinner table, waved to the family and wished himself back to the school. Molly fainted.

"Harry!" Draco shouted as Harry appeared in his arms. "Where did you go?"

"The Burrow, I think Mrs. Weasley fainted when I waved at them at dinner." Harry said blushing.

Draco spun him around in a circle, "Harry we can go anywhere, do anything!"

"Then can we come back and teach Draco?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry whatever you want. We can travel on holidays." Draco was glowing.

"It would be nice to have some normalcy in our lives Draco," Harry said. He looked around the Great Hall and at the teachers and began to cry.

"Harry what's wrong?" Draco was confused by Harry's reaction.

"This has been my home," Harry choked out.

"Anytime we miss this place or our friends we will just wish ourselves there. We will visit our friends on the weekends until graduation. But I am guessing Quidditch is out since we'd be wishing for the Snitch," Draco looked to the Professors who all nodded. "Now you shall have two homes, here and the Manor. We talked about our future remember? We can work here next fall and pop home to the Manor at night. Unless you want to continue taking Potions?"

Harry shook his head no, and laughed. Professor Snape laughed in relief.

"Come on Harry, let me show you the Manor. Let's go home," Draco said with tears in his eyes.

The Seekers waved goodbye and promised to return for Christmas dinner. They vanished in a puff of silver and green smoke.

"Albus, why is their smoke silver and green?" Minerva asked as the smoke dissipated.

"Because Draco has silver eyes and Harry green, and their eyes are the windows to their love and magic," Dumbledore said.

"No, I disagree. I think it is because it was Draco's gift and it was Slytherin colors," Severus retorted.

And the Professors continued their chitchat, now focused on genies until late afternoon.

The two genies were good as their word. They returned for dinner that night, and every weekend, as well as graduation. And in the fall they took positions on the faculty, vanishing into a puff of smoke each night to return again in the morning.


End file.
